Body Hidden In The Snow Village
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto bertemu dengan Hestia, yang diduga adalah Yuki-onna dari desa Yuki. Dia bertemu Hestia sejak pulang melaksanakan misi dari desa Yuki. Hestia meminta tolong pada Naruto untuk mencari tubuhnya yang tersembunyi di desa Yuki. Jiwa Hestia yang mengikuti Naruto sampai ke desa Konoha. Naruto pun mau menolong Hestia untuk mencari tubuh Hestia di desa Yuki.
1. Munculnya yuki-onna

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Danmachi © Fujino Ōmori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hestia**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/mystery/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (anime Naruto)**

 **Scene battle/Editor: Mahmud Khem**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BODY HIDDEN IN THE SNOW VILLAGE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Chapter 1. Munculnya Yuki-onna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 20 Januari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, dengan begini misi kalian sudah kutetapkan selesai. Baguslah, jika Kazahana Kuyoki mau menerima penawaranku untuk membentuk kerja sama dengan desa Konoha. Dengan begitu, desa Yuki akan menjadi daftar desa yang kita jadikan klien jika ada permintaan misi. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya," ucap seorang pria berambut putih dan memakai topeng berwarna hitam. Namanya Hatake Kakashi, sang Hokage keenam yang memimpin desa ninja. Desa yang bernama Konoha.

Dia sedang berhadapan dengan empat orang yaitu Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Yamato. Empat orang yang diutusnya untuk mengantarkan dokumen penting untuk Kazahana Koyuki.

Kazahana Koyuki adalah Ratu yang memimpin desa salju yang bernama desa Yuki. Koyuki yang dulunya pernah ditolong oleh Naruto dan tim 7 saat melindungi Koyuki sampai ke desa asalnya yaitu desa Yuki. Koyuki adalah seorang artis yang sangat terkenal dengan nama Fujikaze Yukie. Seorang artis yang sangat dipuja-puja semua orang. Awalnya dia sangat angkuh, dingin dan keras kepala. Namun, setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, dia berubah. Dia menjadi Ratu yang sangat baik dan mencintai rakyatnya. Itu berkat Naruto yang berusia 12 tahun, di kala itu.

Kini sudah enam tahun berlalu, Naruto mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Koyuki lagi. Melalui misi mengantarkan dokumen penting ke desa Yuki, Naruto ditemani oleh Sakura, Sai dan Yamato. Hingga dokumen penting itu berhasil sampai ke tangan Koyuki. Koyuki menyetujuinya. Dia begitu senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Apalagi mendengar kabar tentang Naruto menjadi pahlawan besar yang telah memenangkan perang shinobi keempat. Banyak gadis mengagumi Naruto di desa Yuki itu. Bahkan Koyuki sendiri. Koyuki menjadi kagum dengan perubahan diri Naruto. Naruto bertambah tinggi, tegap dan gagah. Tidak salah jika banyak gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya.

Begitulah yang terjadi. Naruto benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Usianya sudah menginjak 18 tahun.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Warna kulitnya kecoklatan. Seperti biasa, pelindung kepala dengan simbol Konoha, melingkari kepalanya. Memakai jaket hitam polos dengan bawahan berupa celana panjang jingga. Kain putih melilit tangan kanannya sampai siku. Sepatu hitam ninja membungkus kedua kakinya.

Begitulah penampilan Naruto sekarang. Begitu juga dengan penampilan Sakura dan teman-teman lainnya. Semuanya sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa.

Setelah mendengar komentar Kakashi tadi, Naruto dan kelompoknya mengangguk bersamaan. Yamato pun tersenyum, mewakili kelompoknya untuk berbicara pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah, Hokage-sama. Kami permisi dulu!" sahut Yamato.

"Ya, silakan," Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya."Tapi, Naruto harus tinggal di sini sementara waktu. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu, Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto ternganga.

Sementara teman-temannya pun keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja sang Hokage. Tinggallah Naruto bersama Kakashi di dalamnya.

Menyaksikan Kakashi yang duduk di kursi panasnya, berada di belakang mejanya, Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Raut muka Kakashi begitu serius tatkala meletakkan dokumen ke atas meja. Di mana meja itu banyak dipenuhi dokumen-dokumen yang menjulang tinggi. Bahkan ada beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan di lantai, di dekat meja sang Hokage. Tampak berantakan seperti keadaan gudang saja.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei? Kenapa Kakashi-sensei mau bicara empat mata denganku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan intens. Kakashi pun menjawabnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku mendapatkan sebuah permintaan yang aneh-aneh dari para gadis. Permintaan ini menyangkut tentangmu, Naruto."

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eh, permintaan apa?"

"Permintaan ingin menikah denganmu."

"Haaaah ~~?!"

DOEEEENG!

Naruto ternganga lebar disertai kedua mata yang membulat. Dia benar-benar kaget. Kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Permintaan ingin menikah dengannya? Yang benar saja?

Spontan, Naruto pun meledak-ledak sendiri di ruang Hokage itu. Wajahnya merah padam karena kesal.

"APA-APAAN ITU? PERMINTAAN INGIN MENIKAH DENGANKU? AKU TIDAK MENGERTI! APA MAKSUDMU, SENSEI?" teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin sambil menunjuk ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas beratnya setelah mengatakan semua ini pada Naruto. Ia melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ya, begitulah. Banyak permintaan yang datang dari dalam desa ini dan bahkan dari luar desa. Banyak gadis dari kalangan biasa, bangsawan dan terkaya, menginginkan kau menjadi suaminya. Banyak surat permintaan para gadis itu sampai padaku. Mereka menginginkan kau, Naruto. Dari yang gadis, janda dan perawan tua. Bahkan Terumi Mei juga ingin meminta aku untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu. Kau mendapatkan banyak gadis yang sangat menyukaimu. Jadi, bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau memilih antara dari mereka yang bisa menjadi istrimu? Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau cepat menikah. Aku sebagai walimu, menurut saja dengan pilihanmu. Tapi, itu terserah padamu saja. Aku tidak memaksamu."

Tentu saja, hal ini sungguh aneh buat Naruto. Seketika Naruto bertambah kesal saja mendengarnya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENIKAH SEKARANG! AKU MENOLAK PERMINTAAN MEREKA SEMUA!"

Kakashi pun terdiam. Menyaksikan wajah Naruto yang mengeras. Dia benar-benar tidak mau menanggapi permintaan pernikahan ini dengan serius. Naruto bersikeras dengan pendiriannya yang kuat.

"Begitukah? Keputusan yang tepat sekali."

"Haaaah, jangan bahas itu lagi, sensei. Aku benar-benar lelah," Naruto berusaha menghembuskan napas kekesalannya."Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, pergilah."

"Terima kasih, sensei."

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto pun berbalik badan dengan muka yang sangat kusut. Ia pun keluar dari ruang itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Hm ... Cepat atau lambat. Pasti kau mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik daripada Sakura. Naruto, aku tahu kalau kau masih menyukai Sakura sampai saat ini," gumam Kakashi yang kembali menjalani pekerjaannya di sore hari yang cerah ini.

Saatnya untuk merilekskan badan dan menenangkan pikiran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kembali ke rumahnya. Rumah yang sederhana dan hanya ditinggali oleh dirinya sendiri. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal sejak dia baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Tinggallah dia sendirian di dunia ini. Tanpa ada kasih sayang orang tuanya. Tanpa kebahagiaan dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang amat dia rindukan. Hanya sebuah angan dan imajinasi belaka yang selama ini di otaknya.

Namikaze Minato, sang Hokage keempat, itulah Ayahnya. Uzumaki Kushina, sang wanita berambut merah yang berkibar-kibar, itulah Ibunya. Mereka sudah tinggal kenangan yang selalu hidup di hatinya.

Biarpun tinggal sendirian di dunia ini, ada keluarga besar yang menemani dirinya sekarang. Seluruh warga desa sudah menerima dirinya dengan hangat dan terbuka. Semuanya menyayanginya. Bahkan dia sudah memiliki banyak fansgirl yang berdatangan dari berbagai desa. Lebih banyak daripada fansgirl-nya Sasuke.

Tiba di dalam ruang keluarga, Naruto menghidupkan lampu untuk menerangi seluruh ruangan itu. Tampak keadaan ruang keluarga itu tampak kacau balau. Banyak tumpukan sampah seperti cup ramen instan dari berbagai ukuran, kaleng minuman, bungkusan plastik dan apa saja menghiasi meja makan. Lantai ruangan itu tidak luput dari sampah-sampah kertas. Pokoknya semuanya sangat berantakan.

"Haaaaaaaah ...," Naruto hanya mendesah panjang setelah memperhatikan keadaan rumahnya yang kacau balau. Otaknya menjadi mampat dan kelelahan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Berjalan gontai tanpa alas kaki. Memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar kusut.

Dibukanya pintu kamarnya, Naruto segera menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur yang juga berantakan. Dia pun tidak sempat mengganti pakaiannya. Dia terbaring begitu saja dengan posisi tengkurap. Kepalanya agak miring ke kanan dan disanggah dengan bantal. Ia benar-benar capek pada sore hari ini.

Dalam pikirannya yang bermain-main, Naruto mengingat tentang perkataan Kakashi barusan itu.

 **"Ya, begitulah. Banyak permintaan yang datang dari dalam desa ini dan bahkan dari luar desa. Banyak gadis dari kalangan biasa, bangsawan dan terkaya, menginginkan kau menjadi suaminya. Banyak surat permintaan para gadis itu sampai padaku. Mereka menginginkan kau, Naruto. Dari yang gadis, janda dan perawan tua. Bahkan Terumi Mei juga ingin meminta aku untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu. Kau mendapatkan banyak gadis yang sangat menyukaimu. Jadi, bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau memilih antara dari mereka yang bisa menjadi istrimu? Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau cepat menikah. Aku sebagai walimu, menurut saja dengan pilihanmu. Tapi, itu terserah padamu saja. Aku tidak memaksamu."**

Kedua mata biru Naruto menyipit karena mengingat perkataan Kakashi itu. Menikah? Satu kalimat yang sangat mengejutkan. Apalagi umurnya masih menginjak 18 tahun. Tapi, tak lama lagi umurnya menginjak 19 tahun. Jadi, Kakashi sebagai walinya, menyarankan Naruto untuk mencari calon pendamping. Membentuk sebuah keluarga dan akan ada yang bisa mengurus dirinya. Agar dirinya tidak kesepian dan sendirian lagi seperti ini.

'Menikah? Menikah ya?' batin Naruto dalam hatinya.'Menikah? Aku akan menikah dengan gadis yang sangat kucintai. Tapi, gadis yang kucintai sekarang. Dia ...'

Sesaat hati Naruto terketuk ketika mengingat tentang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau itu. Haruno Sakura, teman kelompoknya yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan misi dengannya. Sakura yang dulunya adalah teman seakademinya dan satu anggota dalam tim 7 dalam bimbingan Kakashi. Tapi, tim 7 itu telah bubar setelah Sasuke keluar dan kabur dari desa Konoha. Lalu Sasuke pun kembali dan bersamanya memenangkan perang shinobi keempat itu. Setelah perang shinobi keempat berakhir, Sasuke pun pergi lagi untuk melakukan sebuah perjalanan demi menebus semua dosa yang pernah ia lakukan. Sakura pun setia menunggu Sasuke. Sakura begitu mencintai Sasuke. Hal tersebut sudah diketahui Naruto sejak dulu.

Untuk apa lagi? Untuk apa lagi, dia mengharapkan Sakura? Hati Sakura hanya berpaut pada Sasuke. Bukan dirinya. Dia harus tahu diri. Ya, dia sudah tahu dirinya siapa.

Bodoh. Payah. Lemah. Itulah yang diumpat-umpatnya dalam hatinya. Terlebih dia pun mengingat tentang perjuangan dan pengorbanan besar yang dilakukan seorang gadis berambut indigo. Gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata. Gadis yang manis, baik, pemalu, dan lemah lembut. Dia sudah tiada sekarang. Dia sudah meninggal dunia karena mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan Naruto dari serangan invasi anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Pain. Hinata merelakan dirinya menerima semua serangan mematikan dari Pain. Dia ingin melindungi Naruto. Pada akhirnya, dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah mengatakan isi hatinya pada Naruto. Saat itu, Naruto baru mengetahui kalau Hinata menyukai dirinya. Demi dirinya, Hinata mengorbankan nyawanya. Hinata sudah berjasa besar untuknya.

'Hinata ... Gadis itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Seandainya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dari serangan Pain. Pasti kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi. Kamu tidak akan mati seperti itu, Hinata. Aku memang payah dan lemah karena aku terlambat untuk menolongmu. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku sangat menghargai semua pengorbanan yang telah kamu lakukan untukku. Juga perasaanmu yang tulus padaku. Aku telat menyadarinya. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maafkan aku ...,' batin Naruto lagi.

Dia benar-benar terguncang setelah mengingat kejadian di mana Hinata melawan Pain. Hatinya berguncang hebat. Pengorbanan Hinata melekat kuat di ingatannya. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Naruto tidak mau ada seorangpun yang berbuat senekad Hinata lagi. Dia harus menjadi pelindung bagi orang lain. Bukan dilindungi lagi. Seperti yang dilakukan Hinata.

Kedua mata Naruto meredup. Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya menutup. Dia tergeletak masih dalam posisi semula. Posisi tengkurap. Dia masih belum mengganti pakaiannya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Memaksanya untuk segera beristirahat untuk merilekskan dirinya.

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto benar-benar tertidur pulas. Wajah tidur yang damai dan bersinar. Ia beristirahat dengan penuh perasaan yang kosong. Hatinya sudah tertutup rapat dan tidak mau menerima sinyal cinta lain lagi. Begitulah kenyataan yang terjadi padanya.

SRIIIING!

Tiba-tiba muncul partikel-partikel cahaya putih yang berkilauan di dekat Naruto. Angin dingin berhembus menerpa kamar Naruto sehingga menerbangkan rambut dan pakaian Naruto serta apa saja di kamar itu, sehingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Naruto tidak merasa terganggu dengan angin dingin seperti es itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Partikel-partikel cahaya putih itu mengerubungi tubuh Naruto. Angin dingin terus bertiup seiring partikel-partikel cahaya putih seakan memeluk Naruto. Terasa kehangatan yang terpancar dari dalam Naruto. Menimbulkan perasaan yang damai bagi partikel-partikel cahaya itu.

Jadi, apa itu? Entahlah. Tiada yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto terbangun ketika sinar matahari datang menerpa dan menembus jendela kamarnya. Menimpa dirinya yang terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang.

Kedua mata birunya terbuka dengan cepat. Menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk ke retina matanya dengan tangannya. Dia pun terbangun dan terduduk sebentar di tempat tidur. Melihat ke arah jendela yang telah terbuka lebar. Gorden jendela berwarna hijau muda tampak melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin pagi yang berhembus lembut. Mendinginkan suasana kamar yang akan menghangat.

"Ah, sudah pagi rupanya," kata Naruto yang baru menyadari kalau hari ini sudah pagi. Dia baru teringat kalau dia tertidur pada sore harinya karena kelelahan. Lalu ia pun tidak sempat makan malam hingga sekarang, barulah dia menyadari perutnya sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring.

KRIUK!

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya. Sedikit tersenyum sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa kosong. Dia pun mulai bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah berganti dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam selutut. Keadaan kamar yang semula berantakan menjadi lebih rapi, bersih dan sedap dipandang. Membuat Naruto terkejut disertai dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kamarnya.

"Eh?" Naruto ternganga habis."A-Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang telah mengganti pakaianku dan membersihkan kamarku?"

Spontan, Naruto pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari cepat sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ia keluar dengan penuh perasaan yang penasaran dan aneh. Panik karena takut jika ada seseorang yang masuk ke rumahnya tanpa seizinnya.

Diperiksanya semua sudut rumahnya dengan teliti dan cermat, keanehan menjalari perasaannya. Mendapati keadaan rumah yang sudah bersih, rapi, dan teratur. Lantai rumah bersih dan berkilau seakan-akan habis dipel. Tumpukan sampah di meja dan lantai, sudah dibuang ke tong sampah di dekat dapur. Pakaian-pakaian kotor sudah dicuci dan sudah dijemur di dekat belakang rumah. Bahkan sarapan pagi sudah terhidang lengkap di atas meja, di dekat ruang keluarga itu. Pokoknya semuanya benar-benar rapi dan bersih. Seperti ada seseorang yang baru saja melakukannya. Jadi, apa yang telah terjadi di rumah Naruto sekarang?

Syok. Syok sekali. Pucat. Pucat sekali. Kini raut wajah Naruto syok dan memucat ketika menyaksikan perubahan pada dirinya serta keadaan rumahnya. Ia terpaku berdiri di dekat meja yang telah dipenuhi makanan dan minuman. Dia membeku dan merasakan hawa dingin mengerubungi seluruh sudut rumahnya. Seperti es. Membuat tubuhnya dingin dan gemetaran.

"Apa yang terjadi? A-Apa mungkin ini adalah perbuatan makhluk halus? Semacam hantu ...? Seingatku, semua pintu dan jendela rumah sudah kukunci rapat. Aku masih mengenakan pakaian ninjaku yang kemarin. Tapi, sekarang, pakaianku sudah berganti dengan sendirinya. Keadaan rumah sudah bersih dan rapi, seperti ada yang membersihkannya. Padahal semuanya berantakan semalam. Jadi ...," gumam Naruto yang benar-benar pucat dan gemetaran.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto berlari cepat dan kabur dari rumahnya sekarang juga. Ia benar-benar ketakutan dan merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya. Hawa dingin seperti es menusuk punggungnya. Dia benar-benar dilanda sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto berteriak kencang saat berada di luar rumahnya. Dia berlari kencang tak tentu arah karena ketakutan.

Partikel-partikel cahaya putih tampak mengikuti Naruto dari rumahnya. Entah apa itu. Namun, yang pasti, memang ada seseorang yang memang sedang mengejar Naruto sekarang. Hanya saja, dia tidak kasat mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HAH? ADA HANTU DI RUMAHMU, NARUTO?" sembur Shikamaru saat bertemu dengan Naruto di tepi jalan, tepatnya di depan toko bunga milik Ino. Ino dan Chouji juga sedang ada di sana.

Kebetulan Shikamaru dan dua temannya berkumpul karena ada permintaan misi dari sang Hokage. Kebetulan juga, Naruto datang menemui mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Iya, semuanya serba aneh. Mendadak pakaianku sudah diganti. Rumahku juga sudah dibersihkan oleh seseorang padahal aku sendiri di rumah. Aku juga merasakan hawa dingin yang bersemayam di dalam rumahku. Aku pikir itu hantu karena badanku merinding sendiri. Jadi ...," ucap Naruto bertampang kusut sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Aku ingin kalian bertiga melihatnya langsung ke rumahku. Aku mohon temani aku ya teman-teman."

"Ah, tidak bisa, Naruto. Kami harus segera pergi ke kantor Hokage sekarang. Mungkin saja kau bermimpi padahal kau sendiri yang membersihkannya, kan? Karena kelelahan, jadinya kau lupa, Naruto," Ino berkacak pinggang dengan muka yang sewot.

"Ya, itu benar," Chouji menganggukkan kepalanya. Membenarkan perkataan Ino.

"Tapi ... Teman-teman ..."

"Maaf, Naruto. Kami sangat sibuk. Cari teman yang lain saja ya," Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan. Naruto hanya memasang wajah kecewa yang begitu suram.

Toko bunga milik Ino ditutup. Shikamaru dan teman-temannya pun meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku sendiri di depan toko bunga itu. Di mana tampak beberapa orang yang sedang lalu lalang di jalanan tersebut, Naruto memandangi kepergian teman-temannya dengan perasaan yang sangat kecewa.

"Haaaah, lebih baik aku menceritakan ini pada Sakura saja. Pasti dia akan percaya padaku," gumam Naruto yang menghelakan napas kecewanya.

Seketika itu, dia sedikit tersenyum. Berusaha berpikir positif dan mengontrol denyut jantungnya agar stabil. Dia akan menemui Sakura, teman sekelompoknya. Pasti Sakura akan mempercayainya dan mau menemaninya untuk membuktikan kalau memang ada hantu di rumahnya. Begitulah di pikirannya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto pun berlari cepat menyusuri jalan desa yang mulai dipenuhi orang-orang. Langkahnya tertuju ke arah rumah Sakura. Dia sendiri merasa berdebar-debar saat ingin pergi ke rumah Sakura. Tapi, ditepisnya jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Dia harus berusaha bersikap biasa di depan Sakura nantinya. Bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri.

Matahari mulai naik perlahan-lahan. Sinarnya yang hangat menerangi seluruh dunia. Masih terdengar nyanyian burung-burung yang merdu dalam menyambut harmoni pagi. Langit biru cerah tanpa awan. Membuat suasana pagi menjadi lebih ceria. Saatnya untuk menempuh kehidupan yang bersemangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sama saja.

Sakura juga tidak mempercayainya. Mulai dari Sai, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ten Ten, Yamato, Iruka dan semuanya tidak ada yang mempercayainya. Semuanya menganggap Naruto pasti bermimpi dan menghayal yang tidak-tidak. Mereka menganggap Naruto sendiri yang mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan rumahnya setelah pulang dari melaksanakan misi. Mana mungkin hantu yang mengganti pakaianmu dan membersihkan rumahmu ketika kau tertidur? Begitulah perkataan yang sama dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya.

Sungguh bodoh. Sungguh payah. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Tetap payah seperti dulu. Padahal kau adalah pahlawan besar dan banyak gadis yang mengagumimu. Itulah umpatan Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Tatkala melangkahkan kakinya kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Merasakan lapar yang mulai menggerogoti usus-usus dan lambungnya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Untuk makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku, dia lupa membawa uang karena terburu-buru pergi. Terpaksa dia pulang dalam keadaan menyedihkan, kecewa berat dan kesal setengah mati karena tidak ada yang percaya padanya.

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup Naruto dengan keras. Dia melangkah masuk dengan langkah yang gontai. Menyisir jalan sampai ke ruang keluarga, di mana terdapat meja makan di tengah ruangan. Masih terhidang sarapan pagi di atas meja tersebut. Mata biru Naruto menyudut ke arah meja makan itu. Merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Hawa dingin yang bertebaran di sekitar dirinya.

Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Dia gemetar sedikit. Merasakan suatu keganjilan yang aneh. Namun, dia harus menghadapi situasi ini dengan hati yang berani.

Ditelusurinya setiap sudut ruang keluarga itu dengan tatapan tajam, ia pun berteriak dengan keras dan penuh amarah.

"HEI, HANTU! KALAU KAU BERANI, TUNJUKKAN WUJUDMU ITU PADAKU! JANGAN PERMAINKAN AKU SEPERTI INI. KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MENCARI KEBERADAANMU SECEPATNYA DAN AKU AKAN LANGSUNG MENGHAJARMU TANPA AMPUN. KAU MENGERTI, HANTU?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto terdiam sebentar. Kedua matanya semakin menajam. Wajahnya mengeras dan menegang.

"HEI, KAU DENGAR AKU, TIDAK? CEPAT KELUAR! HADAPI AKU! AKU TIDAK TAKUT BERHADAPAN DENGANMU! KALAU BERANI, TUNJUKKAN RUPAMU! KITA BERTARUNG SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kali ini teriakan Naruto lebih keras sebelumnya. Menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Naruto sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"HEI!" Naruto berteriak lagi untuk mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya. Hingga muncullah partikel-partikel cahaya putih yang bertebaran dan berkumpul di depan Naruto sekarang.

SRIIING!

Tatapan Naruto tampak nanar ketika partikel-partikel cahaya putih membentuk sosok manusia secara perlahan-lahan. Angin dan hawa dingin menerpa diri Naruto. Sehingga rambut dan pakaian Naruto berkibar-kibar karena angin itu.

Dalam sedetik, partikel-partikel cahaya putih itu berubah menjadi sosok gadis berambut putih panjang diikat twintail dengan pita berwarna putih. Bermata putih kebiruan saat telah terbuka sempurna. Mengenakan kimono putih terusan sampai menutupi kakinya. Di bawah dadanya, terdapat obi atau kain putih yang mengikat kimononya agar tidak lepas dan dibentuk simpul di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum pada Naruto. Senyuman yang manis.

Kaget dan syok sekali yang tercetak pada diri Naruto. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Si-Siapa kau? Ka-Kau adalah yuki-onna. Ha-Hantu wanita salju!" sahut Naruto dengan tampang pucatnya yang sangat parah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic baru update!**

 **Di sini, Neji masih hidup dan selamat dari perang shinobi keempat. Fic ini saya buat bersama Mahmud Khem. Inilah cerita kolaborasi kami yang baru.**

 **Salam**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 22 Januari 2016**

 **Berikan reviewmu sebagai respon setelah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih.**


	2. Antara Naruto dan Hestia

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Danmachi © Fujino Ōmori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hestia**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/mystery/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (anime Naruto)**

 **Scene battle/Editor: Mahmud Khem**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HIDDEN BODY IN THE SNOW VILLAGE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 12 Maret 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Dalam sedetik, partikel-partikel cahaya putih itu berubah menjadi sosok gadis berambut putih panjang diikat twintail dengan pita berwarna putih. Bermata putih kebiruan saat telah terbuka sempurna. Mengenakan kimono putih terusan sampai menutupi kakinya. Di bawah dadanya, terdapat obi atau kain putih yang mengikat kimononya agar tidak lepas dan dibentuk simpul di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum pada Naruto. Senyuman yang manis.**

 **Kaget dan syok sekali yang tercetak pada diri Naruto. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.**

 **"Si-Siapa kau? Ka-Kau adalah yuki-onna. Ha-Hantu wanita salju!" sahut Naruto dengan tampang pucatnya yang sangat parah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Antara Naruto dan Hestia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia gemetar. Tubuhnya membeku seperti es. Tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Nanar memandang gadis misterius yang diduga adalah yukionna karena penampilannya serba putih. Gadis itu hanya terus tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. Kedua matanya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali saat memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

Hawa dingin berdesir pelan dari tubuh gadis itu. Wajahnya pucat tapi kelihatan cantik. Lalu ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi di balik lengan kimono yang sangat panjang. Diulurnya tangannya itu tepat ke arah Naruto.

"Apakah kamu mengingatku, ninja yang tampan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang juga dingin tapi lembut.

Naruto yang masih syok di tempat, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu lewat mulutnya. Memutuskan menanggapi pertanyaan gadis itu lewat kepalanya yang menggeleng. Menandakan ia tidak mengenal gadis itu.

Hening sejenak.

Senyuman gadis itu menghilang sesaat. Tangannya terus terulur ke arah Naruto. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersentak ketika gadis itu mulai datang mendekatinya.

SET!

Begitu dekat dengan Naruto, tangan gadis itu menempel erat di salah satu pipi Naruto. Terasa dingin sekali. Apalagi aura tubuh gadis ini terasa dingin seperti es sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto merinding karena kedinginan plus ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kamu tidak mengingatku. Aku yang akan mengingatkanmu ...," kata gadis itu dengan nada dingin tapi lembut."Namaku Shinju Hestia. Aku adalah orang yang sudah kamu selamatkan dari longsoran salju saat di desa Yuki. Kamu ingat, kan? Sewaktu kamu dan teman-temanmu melewati tebing perbukitan itu, tiba-tiba ada longsoran salju yang jatuh tepat ke arahku. Kemudian kamu datang secepatnya untuk menyelamatkan aku. Kamu membawaku ke tempat yang aman. Aku begitu ketakutan saat itu. Tapi, kamu pun berusaha untuk menghiburku. Jadinya aku tidak takut lagi. Aku terpukau dengan kebaikan hatimu, ninja yang tampan. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Pandangan mata gadis yang diketahui adalah Hestia, begitu dalam dan lembut sekali. Membuat Naruto membeku sekali lagi saat memandang Hestia dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Tubuhnya masih kaku untuk digerakkan. Mulutnya pun terkunci rapat. Dia benar-benar membeku habis akibat efek hawa dingin dan kecantikan gadis ini.

Setelah itu, tangan Hestia yang semula memegang salah satu pipi Naruto, menjauh lalu digerakkannya untuk memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto terperanjat. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Eh?" Naruto tercengang. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Entah mengapa dia masih membeku begitu. Apalagi tubuh gadis ini berdekatan erat dengan tubuhnya. Sehingga hawa dingin tubuh gadis ini membuat tubuh Naruto semakin menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, ninja yang tampan. Aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu sekarang juga di sini," Hestia membelit pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

Mendengar perkataan Hestia yang mendadak begitu, membuat Naruto benar-benar kaget lagi. Kali ini, rasa syok dan rasa ketakutannya mendadak hilang dari dirinya. Digantikan dengan kekesalan yang akan meledak sekarang juga.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" bentak Naruto sekeras mungkin sambil melepaskan tangan Hestia yang merangkul pinggangnya dengan kasar."APA-APAAN INI? KAU ITU SIAPA, HAH? KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTIKU SAMPAI KE SINI? KATAKAN DENGAN JELAS TUJUANMU ITU, YUKIONNA!"

Naruto benar-benar marah pada Hestia. Kedua matanya menajam. Wajahnya mengeras. Ia menatap Hestia dengan pandangan yang sangat dingin.

Membuat Hestia tersentak, terdiam, dan mundur beberapa langkah setelah dibentak keras oleh Naruto. Lalu ia memasang wajah yang sedih. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Kebalikannya, kini Hestia yang takut pada Naruto.

"Maaf ... Jika perkataanku yang tadi, sudah membuatmu marah. Tapi, perasaanku itu benar kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku benar-benar ingin selalu di dekatmu. Makanya aku mengikutimu sampai ke sini ...," ucap Hestia yang berdiri kaku dan berbicara dengan nada yang parau."Aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku, kan tadi? Namaku adalah Shinju Hestia. Aku juga bukan yukionna. Aku adalah manusia biasa sepertimu. Wujudku yang berdiri di depanmu ini, bukanlah wujudku yang sebenarnya. Aku adalah jiwa yang berasal dari tubuhku yang masih hidup. Tubuh yang kugunakan saat ini adalah tubuh buatan yang tercipta dari elemen es sehingga aku bisa menunjukkan rupaku yang sebenarnya padamu. Tubuhku yang asli terkurung di suatu tempat. Aku tidak tahu di mana tubuhku itu disembunyikan oleh seseorang yang jahat. Aku berusaha mencari tubuhku ke semua tempat yang ada di desa Yuki. Tapi, belum juga kutemukan. Aku sangat putus asa dan tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Yang kuinginkan saat ini, aku ingin tubuhku ditemukan. Aku berusaha mencari seseorang yang bisa membantuku untuk mencari tubuhku yang hilang. Tapi ..."

Perkataan Hestia terputus sejenak. Kedua matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia ingin menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar sedikit.

Hening lagi.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

Naruto yang semula marah, mendadak menjadi iba karena cerita Hestia. Ia pun menatap Hestia dengan lirih.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tubuhmu yang asli disembunyikan di suatu tempat oleh seseorang yang jahat. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Naruto sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hestia. Karena itu, dia bertanya pada Hestia.

Hestia mengangkatkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Naruto lagi. Ia masih berwajah sedih begitu.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, ninja yang tampan. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Kejadian itu berlangsung sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu."

"A-APA? SERATUS TAHUN YANG LALU?"

Naruto berteriak keras karena kaget lagi. Suaranya menggema di tempat itu.

Gadis berambut putih itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Aku tidak bohong. Ini nyata. Aku memang pernah hidup pada masa seratus tahun yang lalu. Tapi, karena tubuhku disembunyikan di suatu tempat, membuat jiwaku penasaran selama seratus tahun. Aku belum sepenuhnya mati. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku dalam keadaan koma sekarang. Umurku mungkin diperkirakan sekitar seratus tahun lebih karena sewaktu aku dinyatakan mati, umurku sekitar enam belas tahun. Itu yang kuingat untuk saat ini."

Mulut Naruto benar-benar ternganga habis. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ia syok lagi.

"Ja-Jadi, kau adalah ... Seorang wanita tua?"

Giliran Hestia yang ternganga. Dia pun menatap Naruto dengan sewot. Dia tidak sedih lagi.

"A-Apa? Bu-Bukan ... Aku bukan wanita tua. Aku masih muda, tahu. Umurku baru enam belas tahun saat diserang waktu itu. Itu berarti aku masih muda. Sama sepertimu."

"Tapi, umurku masih delapan belas tahun. Tidak mungkin aku bisa disukai oleh gadis yang pernah hidup sejak seratus tahun yang lalu. Itu berarti kau adalah wanita tua."

Muncul sudut perempatan yang hinggap di kepala Hestia. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal.

"SUDAH KUBILANGKAN KALAU AKU INI BUKAN WANITA TUA! AKU MASIH MUDA SEPERTIMU! KAU INI SUSAH DIKASIH TAHU YA!"

Mendadak Hestia berteriak keras karena kesal dengan tanggapan buruk yang dipikirkan Naruto padanya. Sehingga membuat Naruto terperanjat mendengarnya. Ditambah Hestia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahnya. Raut wajah Hestia benar-benar kelihatan kesal.

Naruto terdiam sejenak ketika wajahnya ditunjuk oleh Hestia. Hestia memasang gaya marah yang sangat lucu. Meskipun dia kelihatan marah begitu, tapi wajahnya masih kelihatan cantik. Tinggi badannya yang sekitar 140 cm. Tubuhnya juga langsing dan sempurna. Ditambah dengan sesuatu hal yang mengingatkan Naruto pada Tsunade.

DZING!

Wajah Naruto memerah padam saat memperhatikan Hestia dengan seksama. Entah mengapa dia merasa tubuhnya gemetar hebat seperti disengat listrik. Pikirannya mulai meracau kemana-mana. Dia merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dia merasakan perasaan yang aneh di hatinya.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mendadak aku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak ... Gadis ini memang aneh. Tapi, dia juga cantik. Sayangnya cuma jiwanya yang sekarang menjelma di hadapanku. Jika dia hidup dengan tubuh aslinya, maka aku akan ...' batin Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin seiring Hestia semakin mendekatinya secara perlahan-lahan.

BETS!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Naruto malah mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu dia pun berbalik dan segera kabur begitu saja dari hadapan Hestia. Meninggalkan Hestia yang terbengong-bengong melihat kepergian Naruto.

"Lho ... Ninja yang tampan. Kenapa kamu lari sih?" Hestia menurunkan tangannya dengan wajah yang keheranan. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum manis dengan paras yang lembut.

"Biarpun kamu pergi menjauhiku, kemanapun kamu pergi. Aku akan selalu mengikutimu, ninja yang tampan," lanjut Hestia yang kemudian berubah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya putih. Ia pun menghilang dari tempat itu dalam sekejap mata. Mengikuti Naruto yang sudah keluar meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di jalanan desa yang dipenuhi pagar-pagar kayu tepat di dua sisinya, Naruto berjalan dengan gontai. Wajahnya kusut dan lesu begitu. Sudah beberapa kali, ia menghembuskan napas beratnya. Keadaannya sudah stabil seperti semula. Rasanya lega tanpa pikiran yang aneh.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Naruto berusaha mengontrol dirinya saat berdekatan dengan Hestia. Entah mengapa Hestia memancarkan pesona kecantikan yang tidak bisa dibilang dengan kata-kata. Daya tariknya begitu kuat seperti magnet. Seperti terpesona dengan kecantikan yukionna yang sebenarnya. Meskipun Hestia bukan yukionna yang sesungguhnya, tapi penampilannya yang serba putih dan memancarkan hawa dingin seperti salju. Bisa dikatakan juga jika Hestia adalah yukionna. Karena jiwa Hestia yang kini mengikuti dan menjelma di hadapan Naruto. Tubuh asli Hestia tersembunyi di suatu tempat yang lain, tepatnya di desa Yuki.

Setelah kabur dari rumahnya beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto merasa sedikit tenang. Dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Hestia sangat agresif dan telah memeluknya begitu saja. Bahkan telah menyatakan cinta padanya secara langsung tanpa mengenal rasa malu. Naruto tidak menyukainya dan berharap Hestia segera pergi darinya.

Namun, harapan itu sia-sia saja. Hestia memang nekad dan terus mengikuti Naruto kemanapun Naruto pergi. Dia akan terus berusaha untuk meluluhkan hati laki-laki ninja itu. Tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun. Itulah prinsip yang dipegang teguh oleh Hestia.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu, tiba-tiba gadis itu muncul lagi di depannya seperti hantu begitu. Otomatis membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati dan menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak. Alhasil, dia pun bertabrakan dengan Hestia.

DUK!

Hestia pun kehilangan keseimbangan saat Naruto tidak sengaja menabraknya. Ia akan tumbang ke belakang.

"AAAAAAH!" teriak Hestia yang sangat menggelegar.

"WAAAAH!" Naruto ikut-ikutan berteriak saat menyadari Hestia akan jatuh ke belakang.

Naruto pun panik dan langsung menangkap tangan Hestia. Lalu menarik tangan Hestia dengan cepat sehingga Hestia terseret tepat ke arahnya.

GREP!

Pundak Hestia dipegang erat oleh tangan Naruto. Mereka pun saling berdekatan sambil berpelukan. Mereka juga saling menatap lama dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Terdengar debaran jantung yang memuncak dari dalam tubuh Hestia. Rona merah pun hinggap di dua pipi Hestia. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Mereka terdiam dalam kebisuan yang sementara di tempat hening ini. Kebetulan juga muncul seorang gadis berambut merah muda, lewat di jalan itu. Lalu melihat adegan mesra antara Naruto dan Hestia.

SET!

Gadis berambut merah muda yang ternyata adalah Sakura, melewati pasangan yang tidak jelas itu. Ia pun melongo sambil menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dekat Naruto dan Hestia.

Segera saja Sakura menyapa Naruto.

"Lho, Naruto? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Sakura yang sangat heran.

Lamunan Naruto yang tidak jelas, buyar begitu saja. Kemudian menyadari suara Sakura yang menyapanya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Heh, ada Sakura rupanya di sini!" jawab Naruto yang sangat kaget.

Lalu Sakura melihat ke arah Hestia yang dirangkul oleh Naruto.

"Terus gadis ini siapa, Naruto? Apa dia adalah pacarmu?"

Spontan, Naruto tersentak dan mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke arah Hestia.

Hestia menampilkan senyumannya yang sangat manis dengan semburat merah di dua pipinya. Wajahnya berbinar-binar karena senang dianggap sebagai pacarnya Naruto oleh Sakura.

BETS!

Dengan cepat, Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Hestia. Ia syok dan mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan Hestia.

"Bu-Bukan ... Di-Dia bukan pacarku, Sakura. Di-Dia bukan manusia, tahu!" sembur Naruto yang kini berdiri di samping Sakura dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran.

Sakura pun menjadi bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto. Keningnya mengerut. Ia pun menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Bukan manusia? Maksudmu apa? Sudah jelas dia itu manusia. Kau bisa memeluknya, kan?"

Naruto menatap balik ke arah Sakura. Wajahnya memucat pasi.

"Di-Dia adalah hantu. Hantu yang mengikutiku. Hantu wanita salju yang kuselamatkan saat longsoran salju pas di tebing bukit di desa Yuki. Kau ingatkan, Sakura?"

Kedua mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Lalu ia mengangguk cepat seraya memandang ke arah Hestia.

"Iya, aku ingat kok. Tapi, mana mungkin dia adalah yukionna, Naruto? Kau pasti asal menebak saja. Sudah jelas dia itu orang, tahu!"

"Aku tidak asal menebak. Coba kau perhatikan penampilannya. Serba putih, kan?" Naruto berbisik ke telinga Sakura."Mana mungkin dia bisa mengikuti kita sampai di sini. Lagipula kakinya tidak menjejak di tanah lho."

Mendengar bisikan Naruto yang terkesan menakutkan itu, mata Sakura terfokus pada kaki Hestia. Kaki Hestia tertutup dengan kimono putih yang dipakainya. Tapi, di bagian bawah kimono putih itu, melayang-layang tepat di udara. Sakura juga merasakan hawa dingin yang kini menusuk kulitnya. Seketika tubuhnya merinding karena kedinginan.

Seketika wajah Sakura memucat pasi dan syok di tempat. Dia membeku karena ketakutan.

"Ternyata benar. Dia adalah wanita salju. Hantu wanita salju. Yukionna!" jerit Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat."Naruto ... Kau benar. Jika ada hantu yang mengikutimu sekarang. Tapi ..."

Tiba-tiba, terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Apakah itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEWMU:**

 **rozi N: ini udah lanjut. Maaf, lama updatenya.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: terima kasih buat neko ya.**

 **Sederhana: terima kasih. Semoga fic-nya seru ya. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Arata: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **hutamara senju: ya, akhirnya yang ditunggu, update juga.**

 **hendraflash: oke, ini udah lanjut kok, bro. Terima kasih udah baca fic ini.**

 **Morfheus: thank you.**

 **AoiKishi: iya, ini fic baru AoiKishi. Terima kasih udah mau baca.**

 **julianto merry: hehehe ... Naruto memang kasihan. Tapi, nggak ada akan ada masalah buat Naruto kok. Lihat aja kelanjutannya di chapter 3.**

 **Fleuris Saya: terima kasih udah mau baca. Ini udah lanjut kok ke chapter 2. Boleh-boleh aja kok request. Request apa? Salam kenal juga buatmu ya.**

 **nawawim451: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **kizami namikaze: terima kasih kizami. Hehehe ... Maaf jika updatenya telat.**

 **Y P: terima kasih. Ini udah update.**

 **uchiha rei nara: terima kasih buat uchiha. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Iwas: terima kasih, iwas. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **dianrusdianto39: terima kasih, dian. Sudah lanjut nih.**

 **shella utama 3: terima kasih buat shella. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **lanjut...**

 **Senju-nara shira:**

 **Jawabannya:**

 **1\. Chapter 2 udah lanjut nih.**

 **2\. Karena yukionna itu menyukai naruto dan ingin meminta bantuan naruto menemukan tubuhnya yang hilang di desa yuki. Supaya nanti naruto bisa menikah dengannya dan menguak misteri kenapa tubuh yukionna itu disembunyi oleh seseorang yang jahat. Nah, itu alasannya.**

 **3\. Untuk fic feeling, belum ada kepastian kapan updatenya. Yang pasti ditunggu aja ya.**

 **Terima kasih kembali.**

 **Guest: buat guest, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah membaca, memfollow, mengavoritkan dan mereview fic ini. Maaf, jika saya bisa membalas review kalian melalui halaman chapter cerita ini karena saya nggak sempat membalasnya satu persatu lewat PM. Saya harap kalian memakluminya. Terima kasih kembali.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 3**

 **TERTANDA ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 26 Maret 2016**


	3. Pergi ke desa Yuki lagi

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Danmachi © Fujino Ōmori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hestia**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/mystery/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (anime Naruto)**

 **Scene battle/Editor: Mahmud Khem**

 **Start: Sabtu, 25 Juni 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BODY HIDDEN IN THE SNOW VILLAGE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Pergi ke desa Yuki lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengar bisikan Naruto yang terkesan menakutkan itu, mata Sakura terfokus pada kaki Hestia. Kaki Hestia tertutup dengan kimono putih yang dipakainya. Tapi, di bagian bawah kimono putih itu, melayang-layang tepat di udara. Sakura juga merasakan hawa dingin yang kini menusuk kulitnya. Seketika tubuhnya merinding karena kedinginan.

Seketika wajah Sakura memucat pasi dan syok di tempat. Dia membeku karena ketakutan.

"Ternyata benar. Dia adalah wanita salju. Hantu wanita salju. Yukionna!" jerit Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat."Naruto ... Kau benar. Jika ada hantu yang mengikutimu sekarang. Tapi ..."

Tiba-tiba, terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Apakah itu?

BUAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, pipi Naruto sukses dipukul kuat dengan kepalan tangan Sakura. Sehingga membuat Naruto terlempar dan menabrak tembok pagar batu sebuah rumah warga.

BRUAAAAK!

Akibatnya Naruto terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan tidak elit. Di pipinya tercetak lebam biru yang terasa sangat sakit. Naasnya, reruntuhan kecil tembok pagar batu itu menimpa dirinya yang tergeletak dalam posisi tengkurap.

Terlihat Sakura memasang wajahnya yang garang dan hancur seperti monster. Kepalan tangannya meremas saking kesalnya. Menunjukkan urat perempatan tenaga luar biasanya.

"TAPI, JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT KAYAK GITU SAMA AKU! KAU MEMANFAATKAN KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN! APA KAU MENGERTI, NARUTO?!" bentak Sakura yang sangat keras menggelegar.

"Aduuuh, sa-sakitnya ...," kata Naruto yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang membiru."I-Iya, aku ngerti. Kalau gitu, aku minta maaf."

"Huh, dasar Naruto no baka! Aku mau pulang dulu!"

Segera saja gadis berambut merah muda itu beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

SREK!

Dia bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya dengan cepat. Bermaksud ingin mengejar Sakura.

"SAKURA! TUNGGU DULU!"

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU! SANA PULANG! URUS SENDIRI MASALAHMU ITU! AKU NGGAK MAU TAHU!"

"SAKURA!"

"BERISIK! AKU MAU PULANG!"

Dengan cepat, Sakura berjalan. Naruto pun tidak jadi mengejar Sakura. Hanya mampu berdiri terpaku sambil memandangi kepergian Sakura.

Terdiam tanpa kata-kata, wajahnya menjadi suram. Kedua mata birunya yang meredup. Menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Sakura ...," gumam Naruto pelan. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya ini.

DAP!

Tiba-tiba, pipinya yang membiru disentuh oleh sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut. Membuat dia menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

Rupanya Hestia. Gadis itu memegang pipinya yang terluka. Dalam sekejap mata, luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya berkat kekuatan dari Hestia.

"Kau ...," ucap Naruto dengan raut muka yang mengeras."BERHENTILAH MENDEKATIKU! AKU NGGAK SUKA PADAMU, TAHU!"

DEG!

Secara refleks, Hestia menjauhkan jaraknya dari Naruto. Dia sangat syok karena Naruto membentaknya lagi dengan sangat keras.

"Gomen. Aku nggak bermaksud begitu. Aku cuma membantu menyembuhkan luka di pipimu itu."

"Eh?" Naruto memegang pipinya. Sekarang pipinya tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Seketika itu, dia berwajah iba lagi saat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjuk oleh wajah Hestia. Wajah Hestia begitu suram.

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?"

Mulut Hestia ternganga. Dia bengong sebentar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya terima kasih karena kau sudah menyembuhkan lukaku ini. Ternyata kau baik juga ya."

Mendengar itu, Hestia terpana di tempat. Dia melihat senyuman simpul tampak terukir di wajah Naruto.

Dengan perasaan senang, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Rona merah tipis hingga di dua pipinya.

"Kau ingin menemukan tubuhmu yang hilang di desa Yuki itu, kan?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Dia berwajah sangat serius sekarang.

"Iya."

"Kalau gitu, aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya. Bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

Hestia bengong lagi. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku mau. Terima kasih kalau kamu mau membantuku, Naruto."

"Hm, sama-sama. Itu memang sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong sesama."

"Hehehe ... Kamu baik juga ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini memang orang yang baik," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah jalan rumahnya."Ayo, kita pulang dulu! Aku mau sarapan dan ganti pakaian. Sesudah itu, aku akan mengajakmu pergi menemui Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto malah pergi meninggalkan Hestia begitu saja. Tanpa menarik tangannya atau apa saja yang menunjukkan rasa pedulinya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hestia sedikit kesal.

"Huuuh, dasar Naruto itu nggak romantis sama sekali. Dia nggak menarik tanganku untuk pulang bersamanya. Lihat saja! Aku akan meluluhkan hatimu yang sekeras batu itu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!"

Yukionna itu menggerutu sendiri sambil mengubah dirinya menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya putih dan mulai mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung jalan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaaah, kau itu jiwa yang terpisah dari tubuhmu? Apa itu benar, Hestia?" tanya Kakashi selaku Hokage keenam yang memimpin desa Konoha saat ini. Dia ternganga saat mendengar cerita lengkap dari Hestia dan Naruto.

Hestia yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, mengangguk cepat. Di sampingnya, ada Naruto yang berdiri menemaninya.

Kini Naruto tampak mengenakan pakaian lengkapnya sebagai ninja. Dengan pelindung kepala yang melingkari kepalanya. Dia sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi ke desa Yuki bersama Hestia jika sang Hokage mengizinkannya.

"Ya, itu benar. Hestia adalah jiwa yang terbentuk dari elemen es yang digunakannya. Akukan sudah menjelaskannya padamu, Kakashi-sensei?" kata Naruto yang mewakili Hestia untuk membicarakan hal ini."Jadi, tolong izinkan kami pergi ke desa Yuki itu sekarang juga. Aku mohon, Sensei."

Pria itu hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya sambil duduk di kursi kebesarannya sebagai Hokage. Dia pun melipatkan tangannya di atas meja yang dipenuhi dengan dokumen-dokumen penting yang menjulang tinggi.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku mengizinkanmu pergi bersama Hestia sekarang. Tapi, kau harus ditemani dengan dua orang laginya. Dua ANBU kepercayaanku sudah memanggil mereka agar cepat datang ke sini untuk menemuiku."

"Eh?" Naruto bengong sebentar."Siapa dua orang itu?"

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Bersamaan itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruang Hokage diketuk oleh seseorang. Mereka menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah pintu secara serentak.

"Ya, masuk saja!" seru Kakashi dengan nada tegas.

KRIEEET!

Pintu terbuka. Muncul dua orang dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Naruto sangat mengenalinya.

JREEENG!

Tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam. Berdiri secara berdampingan.

"SAKURA! SHINO!" seru Naruto yang begitu senang ketika tahu kalau Sakura dan Shino yang akan menemaninya pergi ke desa Yuki itu.

"Lho ... Naruto?" Sakura menjadi bengong saat bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di ruang kerja Hokage ini."Ngapain kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku mau minta izin sama Kakashi-sensei untuk menemani Hestia ke desa Yuki. Aku ingin membantunya mencari tubuhnya yang hilang di sana."

Sakura menjadi bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Mencari tubuh Hestia yang hilang? Apa maksudmu sih?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Lebih baik kamu mendengarkannya langsung dari Hestia."

Perhatian Sakura tertuju pada Hestia. Begitu juga dengan Shino.

"Hm ... Hestia. Jadi, nama gadis berpakaian serba putih itu Hestia ya?" sahut Shino yang memegang kacamatanya sebentar.

"Iya. Dia itu hantu. Hantu wanita salju," jawab Sakura.

"Maksudmu Yukionna?"

"Gitulah."

"Hm, aku mengerti."

Maka keduanya berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hestia. Mereka memilih berdiri di samping Naruto.

Kemudian sang Hokage keenam mulai mengatakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan pada semua orang di depan matanya ini.

"Baiklah, karena Sakura dan Shino sudah datang ke sini atas permintaanku. Maka aku akan memberikan sebuah misi mendadak untuk kalian bertiga. Naruto, Sakura, dan Shino."

Ketiga ninja itu mengangguk bersamaan. Mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi yang akan dilanjutkan lagi, dengan seksama.

"Jadi begini ... Klien kita ini bernama lengkap Shinju Hestia. Dia adalah keturunan klan Shinju yang terakhir yang bisa mengendalikan elemen es. Klan yang diperkirakan sudah punah sejak 100 tahun yang lalu. Adanya cuma di desa Yuki," Kakashi mencoba bercerita dulu untuk menjelaskannya pada Sakura dan Shino yang belum tahu apa-apa soal misi ini berdasarkan cerita yang telah dibeberkan sedetail mungkin dari Hestia, beberapa menit yang lalu."Hestia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku jika terjadi suatu peristiwa yang membuat klan Shinju itu terbunuh. Terus Hestia ini juga hampir terbunuh saat itu. Tapi, dia tidak mengingat apa-apa sampai jiwanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Dia memperkirakan tubuhnya diculik oleh seseorang dan disembunyikan di suatu tempat yang ada di desa Yuki. Dia ingin menemukan tubuhnya kembali agar dia bisa hidup lagi. Intinya, dia belum mati. Wujudnya yang sekarang bukanlah arwah penasaran ataupun yukionna. Dia menunjukkan wujud serba putih ini lewat teknik memanipulasi elemen es agar bisa menjelma secara nyata sebagai manusia asli. Dengan cara ini, dia mencoba mencari pertolongan agar ada orang yang bisa membantu menemukan tubuh aslinya yang hilang. Begitulah ceritanya. Apa kalian berdua mengerti, Sakura, Shino?"

Tatapan mata sayu Kakashi tertancap pada Sakura dan Shino. Mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya, kami mengerti, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi tersenyum senang di balik topeng hitam yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya itu.

"Bagus. Kalau kalian sudah mengerti, jadi tujuan misi mendadak ini adalah menemukan tubuh Hestia yang tersembunyi di desa Yuki. Cari tahu informasinya sedetail mungkin atau kalian bisa bertanya pada Ratu Koyuki. Saling bekerja sama dan lindungi klien kita itu karena aku merasa pasti ada lawan yang akan mengintainya. Terus jangan lupa persiapkan bekal yang cukup dan peralatan ninja kalian sebaik-baiknya. Aku minta kalian boleh pergi ke desa Yuki itu sekarang juga. Laksanakan perintahku! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Sensei!" balas ketiga ninja muda itu kecuali Hestia.

Lantas mereka mulai bergegas untuk meninggalkan ruang Hokage itu. Sebelum pergi, Naruto melihat ke arah sang guru.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Sensei!"

Kakashi mengangguk dengan senyuman yang simpul.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Naruto."

"Hm, pasti. Terima kasih."

Sekali lagi, sang Hokage menundukkan kepalanya dan menyaksikan kepergian Naruto yang menyusul teman-temannya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup. Tinggallah Kakashi sendirian di ruangan itu.

Kemudian, dia mengambil buku misteriusnya yang sempat tergeletak di atas meja sedari tadi.

"Saatnya membaca hasil karya Jiraiya-san lagi ...," tuturnya dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya yang kemerahan.

Dasar, Hokage yang memanfaatkan kesempatan di sela-sela pekerjaan yang menumpuk! Namanya juga Hatake Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah Naruto sekarang ini.

Tampak Naruto sudah mempersiapkan semua yang akan dibawanya dalam satu tas bertali dua. Dia langsung menggendong tas itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Persiapan sudah selesai. Tinggal berangkat saja sekarang," kata Naruto yang tersenyum kecil dengan penuh semangat yang membara.

Dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Hestia yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya. Membuat dia terlonjak kaget.

"WUAAAAAH!? HESTIA, KAU KAGETIN AKU LAGI! KAU ITU SUKA SEKALI MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA DI DEPANKU! DASAR, YUKIONNA!" sembur Naruto yang sedikit kesal. Wajahnya memerah padam sebentar.

Tapi, gadis berambut putih itu hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Hehehe ..."

Wajah Naruto menjadi sewot.

"Kenapa kau malah ketawa, hah? Memangnya ini lucu apa?"

"Iya. Ini lucu. Tingkahmu itu sangat lucu. Membuatku ingin selalu tertawa melihatmu."

"Hah?"

Sang Uzumaki ternganga sedikit. Dia bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hestia itu.

Segera saja dia langsung menyelonong pergi meninggalkan Hestia yang masih saja asyik tertawa sendiri. Sehingga menyadari dirinya yang ditinggalkan lagi oleh Naruto.

Giliran wajahnya yang sangat sewot. Sedikit kesal karena Naruto meninggalkannya lagi.

"Huh, lagi-lagi dia meninggalkan aku. Dasar, laki-laki yang menyebalkan! Rasanya sangat susah membuatmu lebih memperhatikan aku."

SRIIIIING!

Dia mengubah dirinya menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya putih yang berkilauan dan mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan menuju keluar rumah.

Sungguh, sangat kesal karena Naruto belum mau memperhatikannya. Apapun caranya, dia akan membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya. Entah itu sekarang, besok ataupun lusa.

"NARUTO! TUNGGU AKU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU LAGI DONG!"

Hestia berteriak kencang berharap Naruto mau menunggunya. Namun, parahnya Naruto tidak mau menggubrisnya sama sekali. Sampai mereka pun tiba di pintu gerbang desa, untuk menemui Sakura dan Shino yang sudah menunggu mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, mereka pun pergi lagi untuk menjalankan misi ke desa Yuki demi mencari tubuh Hestia yang hilang. Mereka pergi ke desa Yuki dengan menggunakan kapal besar karena desa Yuki berada di sebuah pulau yang cukup jauh dari desa Konoha. Untuk mencapainya, dibutuhkan sekitar satu atau dua hari jika dalam perjalanan di laut, tidak menemukan kendala apapun.

Tampak Naruto, Sakura, dan Shino yang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas kapal. Mereka memandangi pelabuhan desa Konoha yang kini mereka tinggalkan. Terlihat ada Kakashi, Tsunade dan Shizune yang sedang melepaskan kepergian mereka. Ketiga orang itu berdiri di tepi dermaga untuk menyaksikan kepergian kelompok Naruto yang akan berlayar menuju ke desa Yuki lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto dan semuanya. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja di sana," kata Kakashi yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Lalu pandangan Tsunade mengarah pada Kakashi, yang berdiri di sampingnya ini.

"Kenapa kau mengizinkan mereka pergi lagi ke desa Yuki itu, Kakashi-san? Apa kau tahu mereka baru saja tiba di desa ini kemarin?"

Sang Hokage keenam menjawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Tsunade.

"Hm ... Itu atas permintaan Naruto sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia berkeinginan kuat untuk menolong gadis yang bernama Shinju Hestia itu. Lagipula kelihatannya gadis itu menaruh hati pada Naruto. Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Kalau aku mengizinkannya pergi menemani gadis itu. Mungkin dengan begitu, Naruto bisa membuka hatinya untuk menerima cinta yang baru. Selama ini dia sangat bersikap dingin terhadap gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya setelah perang shinobi keempat itu. Apalagi dia juga merasakan sakit hati karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ya, anda tahu itukan, Tsunade-sama?"

Mantan Hokage kelima itu, terpaku sebentar di tempat. Kemudian menarik pandangannya ke arah laut. Terasa angin laut menerpa dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, pilihanmu mengikutsertakan Sakura untuk menemani Naruto dalam misi ini adalah pilihan yang salah. Kau tahukan kalau Naruto itu dulunya menyukai Sakura, tapi dia merelakan Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke yang kini entah ada di mana sekarang. Kau akan membuat hati Naruto semakin terluka saja jika ada Sakura yang selalu bersamanya."

Kakashi tersentak dengan perkataan Tsunade itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan hal itu sedikitpun.

"Anda benar, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi melihat ke arah Tsunade."Tapi, cuma Sakura dan Shino yang ada di desa sekarang. Selebihnya sedang menjalani misi di desa lain. Jadi, aku memanggil Sakura dan Shino untuk menemani Naruto dalam misi ini. Haaaah, aku tidak memikirkannya sampai ke situ."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **sanjaya: good juga.**

 **Yustinus224: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **kizami namikaze: hai juga. Saya baik. Kamu gimana?**

 **Oh ... iya, hestia sama kayak di danmachi kok. Hanya saja di sini dia menjadi hantu wanita karena jiwanya terpisah dari tubuh aslinya. Jadinya, rambut dan penampilannya serba putih. Gitu.**

 **Oke, saya akan selalu berkarya.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: terima kasih ya.**

 **nawawim451: maaf kalo upnya lama lagi. Udah lanjut kok.**

 **Kitsune857: belum tahu siapa yang ngurung hestia. Rahasia dulu ya.**

 **ramadi riswanto: maaf, telat update lagi. :v**

 **dianrusdianto39: maaf jika telat update lagi. Udah lanjut nih.**

 **DAMARWULAN: udah lanjut nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!**

 **Terima kasih atas review kalian semuanya. Mohon maaf jika saya terlalu lama mengupdate cerita ini.**

 **Cukup sampai di sini saja, nanti saya sambung lagi di chapter 4.**

 **Silakan review lagi jika mau mereview ya!**

 **Finish: Sabtu, 25 Juni 2016**


	4. Salah paham

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Danmachi © Fujino Ōmori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hestia**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/mystery/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (anime Naruto)**

 **Scene battle/Editor: Mahmud Khem**

 **Kamis, 16 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BODY HIDDEN IN THE SNOW VILLAGE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Salah paham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, pilihanmu mengikutsertakan Sakura untuk menemani Naruto dalam misi ini adalah pilihan yang salah. Kau tahukan kalau Naruto itu dulunya menyukai Sakura, tapi dia merelakan Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke yang kini entah ada di mana sekarang. Kau akan membuat hati Naruto semakin terluka saja jika ada Sakura yang selalu bersamanya."**

 **Kakashi tersentak dengan perkataan Tsunade itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan hal itu sedikitpun.**

 **"Anda benar, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi melihat ke arah Tsunade."Tapi, cuma Sakura dan Shino yang ada di desa sekarang. Selebihnya sedang menjalani misi di desa lain. Jadi, aku memanggil Sakura dan Shino untuk menemani Naruto dalam misi ini. Haaaah, aku tidak memikirkannya sampai ke situ."**

"Kau sudah menjadi Hokage sekarang. Tapi, kau tidak bisa berpikir lebih panjang untuk masalah yang satu ini. Aaah... Dasar, Kakashi."

"Hehehe... Maaf, Tsunade-sama."

Sang Hokage keenam tertawa malu di balik topengnya yang misterius. Tsunade hanya menatapnya sewot. Shizune yang tersenyum maklum. Lalu suara angin laut terus menderu tajam untuk memberikan kesegaran yang berarti bagi para makhluk hidup yang ada di darat.

Usai itu, ketiganya melihat ke arah laut lepas. Di mana kapal besar yang ditumpangi kelompok Naruto sudah tidak tampak lagi di ujung garis cakrawala. Kapal besar itu terus melaju ke arah yang dituju. Membawa para ninja Konoha untuk mencari tahu tentang tubuh Hestia yang hilang. Di sanalah, mereka akan menemukan jawabannya.

Di atas kapal saat ini, terlihat Naruto dan dua temannya masih berdiri sambil menyandarkan diri di pagar pembatas kapal. Naruto berdiri bersama Hestia. Sakura yang sedang memeriksa sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Sedangkan Shino sedang menikmati pemandangan sekitar dengan sikap setenang mungkin.

Mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hestia yang selalu berusaha mencuri perhatian Naruto, masih berwujud seorang gadis serba putih, mencoba merapat lebih dekat ke arah Naruto. Mencari kehangatan sejati dengan cara merangkul lengan kanan Naruto.

SET!

Pandangan teduh Naruto terarah padanya. Dia tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menjauh sedikit dari Naruto. Tercetak warna merah tipis di dua pipinya yang putih seperti warna salju.

Naruto menatapnya sedikit sewot.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Apa kau mencoba mendekati aku?"

Pertanyaan Naruto terkesan menyelidiki. Membuat Hestia terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah. Buru-buru dia menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"Ti-Tidak... Si-Siapa yang ingin mendekatimu sih?"

"Kalau begitu, sana jauh-jauh. Sebaiknya kamu dekat saja dengan Sakura sana. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Mengerti?"

Dilototinya Hestia dengan tampang yang sedikit sewot, Naruto langsung menunjuk muka Hestia dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Cukup mengagetkan Hestia.

Setelah itu, Naruto berbalik badan dan segera pergi menjauh dari Hestia. Hestia yang menatap kepergiannya, hanya memasang wajah yang sangat suram disertai kedua mata yang meredup. Hatinya sedikit terguncang akibat bentakan dari Naruto, barusan itu.

Menyaksikan adegan itu, Sakura juga ikut prihatin dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hestia. Ditutupnya tasnya dan disandangnya di punggungnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Hestia.

Begitu dekat dengan Hestia, Sakura pun berbicara.

"Tenang saja, Hestia. Naruto memang begitu orangnya. Dia menjadi sangat dingin jika ada gadis yang mendekatinya secara terang-terangan. Hal ini dia lakukan karena dia merasa cintanya sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Mendengar cerita tentang Sakura, Hestia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Cinta Naruto bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apa itu artinya dia pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis? Apa benar itu, Sakura?"

"Hm...," Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum."Naruto pernah jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi, aku mencintai orang lain yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang pernah satu kelompok dengan kami sewaktu kami baru lulus dari Akademi Ninja. Naruto sangat bermusuhan dengan Sasuke. Sampai sekarangpun begitu. Hingga mereka..."

Dengan panjang lebar, Sakura bercerita tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. Hestia mendengarkannya dengan penuh antusias. Sesekali mereka tertawa jika ada sesuatu yang lucu. Sehingga cerita tentang masa lalu ini, mengakrabkan mereka untuk menjadi seorang teman. Dari Sakura, Hestia bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Naruto. Akhirnya Hestia mulai mengerti mengapa Naruto bersikap dingin jika Hestia mendekatinya.

Naruto itu tidak suka dengan gadis yang mendekatinya secara terang-terangan. Naruto juga tidak suka dengan tipe gadis yang agresif dan centil. Lalu banyak hal yang tidak disukai Naruto, dibeberkan langsung oleh Sakura. Hal tersebut dicatat dan diingat Hestia di dalam otaknya.

Kedua gadis itu asyik berbicara di sepanjang perjalanan kapal. Naruto yang berkumpul dengan Shino, terheran-heran melihat keakraban mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri menyandarkan diri di pagar pembatas kapal bersama Shino.

"Apa sih yang mereka berdua bicarakan? Sepertinya serius sekali," kata Naruto yang sangat penasaran.

"Benar juga ya, Naruto. Jika dua gadis saling berbicara akrab seperti itu, tandanya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik sehingga membuat mereka senang. Mungkin sesuatu yang menarik itu adalah tentang orang yang dicintainya," sahut Shino dengan nada yang tenang.

"Orang yang dicintai? Maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Ya, mungkin saja."

"Hmmm... Sasuke ya?" Naruto menerawang jauh ke langit sana dengan tatapan mata yang kosong."Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang ya?"

Rambut dan pakaian Naruto berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin laut. Memberikan kesan sejuk yang damai di hatinya. Sejenak mengingat sahabat lamanya yang kini entah di mana. Dia sangat merindukan sosok sahabatnya itu.

Di sela-sela pembicaraan hangat dengan Sakura, Hestia menyelinapkan dirinya untuk memandang Naruto dari arah kejauhan. Di matanya, sosok Naruto tampak gagah dan bersinar yang sanggup mempesona hatinya sampai membuatnya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Dia berharap Naruto berpaling padanya dan menyukai dirinya tanpa paksaan.

'Ya, Kami-sama. Buatlah Naruto jatuh cinta padaku. Karena aku sangat mencintainya. Kabulkanlah permintaanku ini,' batin Hestia yang menggema sampai ke ujung samudera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam kemudian, kapal yang ditumpangi kelompok Naruto merapat di dermaga yang ada di pelabuhan desa Yuki. Kelompok Naruto pun turun bersama para penumpang lainnya. Mereka segera memakai pakaian pelindung tambahan untuk menghalau rasa dingin karena di desa Yuki sekarang dilanda musim salju. Mereka langsung berjalan menjauhi pelabuhan untuk mencari penginapan sementara.

Berjalan di hamparan salju yang menanjak ke atas bukit sana, Naruto dan teman-temannya berjalan bersusah payah kecuali Hestia yang bisa terbang tanpa perlu berjalan lagi. Hestia yang berjalan paling depan dan berperan sebagai penunjuk jalan agar Naruto dan teman-temannya bisa mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah mencari sebuah penginapan. Sudah menjadi tugas Sakura untuk mencari penginapan yang nyaman. Apalagi hari sudah memasuki sore, sebentar lagi malam akan tiba.

Suasana semakin dingin saja ketika desa yuki dilanda hujan salju berintensitas ringan. Para penduduk yang ada di wilayah di dekat pelabuhan, masih saja berkeliaran di luar. Mereka tidak melihat ke arah Naruto dan teman-temannya yang sedang berjalan. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sehingga tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk memperhatikan keadaan di jalan.

Begitu juga dengan kelompok Naruto. Mereka sibuk melihat kesana-kemari guna mencari penginapan. Hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka menemukan sebuah penginapan. Lalu memutuskan untuk singgah di sana.

Mereka berempat pun memasuki penginapan yang terkesan luas dan bersih. Tidak ada seseorangpun di sana. Mereka langsung disambut oleh pemilik penginapan yaitu seorang nenek tua berkonde satu dan memakai pakaian serba tebal.

"Selamat datang... Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata nenek tua itu.

"Ya, kami mencari sebuah kamar untuk tinggal sementara waktu di sini. Apa ada kamar yang kosong, Obaasan?" tanya Sakura yang mewakili teman-temannya.

"Ada, nak. Butuh berapa kamar?"

"Dua kamar saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Akan saya antarkan kalian langsung ke kamar yang saya maksud."

"Terima kasih, Obaasan."

"Sama-sama."

Nenek tua itu manggut-manggut dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke arah tangga yang menanjak ke lantai dua. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang, bersama Shino yang menyusulnya. Lalu Naruto dan Hestia yang mengekor mereka dari belakang.

Tibalah mereka di lantai dua, tepatnya di dua kamar yang letaknya saling berhadapan, dipisahkan dengan sebuah lorong yang panjang. Nenek tua tadi menyerahkan dua kunci pada Sakura dan Sakura menyerahkan uang sebagai pembayaran sewa dua kamar tersebut. Nenek tua itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura. Lantas pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan yang lainnya untuk kembali berjaga di tempatnya.

Satu kunci lainnya diserahkan pada Naruto. Sakura tersenyum sambil memegang satu kunci laginya.

"Nah, sudah beres. Rencana pertama sudah kita selesaikan. Penginapan sudah kita dapatkan sebelum malam," ucap Sakura sambil berdiri di depan kamarnya sendiri."Jadi, besok saja kita bergerak lagi untuk mencari informasi tentang tubuh Hestia itu. Bagaimana Hestia?"

Hestia yang melayang-layang di samping Naruto, hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Tidak masalah. Sebaiknya kalian bertiga beristirahat saja dulu. Kalian baru saja tiba di sini, tentunya capek, kan? Apalagi sebentar lagi, malam akan tiba."

Naruto melirik Hestia. Hestia juga melirik ke arahnya. Lalu Naruto tersenyum sembari mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, kita beristirahat saja dulu. Besok barulah kita bergerak lagi. Oke?"

Shino memegang kacamata hitamnya.

"Tapi, sebelum itu... Apa kalian tidak merasa lapar?"

Ketika disinggung Shino seperti itu, baik Naruto maupun Sakura, mendadak merasakan perut mereka bernyanyi riang. Tidak kompromi lagi dan meminta jatah makan malamnya sekarang. Otomatis, mereka berdua tertawa malu kompak.

"Hahaha... Benar juga," Sakura memegang perutnya yang terus berbunyi dengan keras.

"Aku benar-benar lapar. Sebaiknya kita pergi makan di luar saja dulu. Hehehe...," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Hestia dan Shino. Hestia tertawa geli melihat tampang Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hahaha... Kalian berdua lucu sekali."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Hestia. Mengundang tawa bersama di antara mereka kecuali Shino yang tidak tertawa sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari tampak tinggi di ufuk timur. Langit yang biru tidak tampak sekali. Angin musim dingin berdesir pelan. Hamparan salju terbentang luas di berbagai wilayah yang ada di desa Yuki. Suasana sangat indah dengan kilauan salju yang ditimpa dengan sinar mentari. Betapa cantiknya.

Pagi-pagi seperti ini. Para penduduk desa Yuki sudah keluar untuk menjalani aktifitas sehari-hari. Mereka siap menghadapi semua yang akan terjadi hari ini demi melangsungkan kehidupan mereka. Walaupun didera dengan rasa dingin yang sangat menusuk tulang.

Di sebuah penginapan yang ada di dekat pelabuhan, tempat di mana kelompok Naruto menginap. Di sebuah kamar khusus laki-laki, tampak Naruto yang masih saja terlelap. Shino sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan kini keluar dari kamar. Entah kemana perginya. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Dia tidak berniat membangunkan si Uzumaki. Tapi, membiarkan si Uzumaki tidur puas dulu sebelum tiba waktunya untuk berangkat mencari informasi tentang keberadaan tubuh Hestia yang hilang. Dia juga ingin mencari informasi tentang klan Shinju yang telah punah sejak 100 tahun lalu, dengan bertanya pada nenek tua si pemilik penginapan ini.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya tertidur dalam buaian hawa dingin pagi ini, Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang merapat di tubuhnya. Entahlah apa itu. Terasa berat dan hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya. Padahal dia sudah dibungkus dengan selimut yang sangat tebal guna melindungi dirinya dari rasa dingin yang menyerangnya. Karena penasaran, dia terpaksa bangun dan membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat.

Dia menoleh ke arah kanannya dan mendapati sebuah wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah tidur seorang gadis yang sangat manis, memeluknya dengan erat dengan aura dingin yang sangat menyayat hati.

Membeku. Naruto membeku di tempat. Wajahnya pucat pasi disertai kemerahan di dua pipinya. Pasalnya...

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Terjadinya peristiwa yang sangat menggemparkan di kamar penginapan itu. Naruto berteriak kencang karena mendapati Hestia yang tertidur tepat di sampingnya. Dalam satu selimut lagi. Tentu saja hal itu sangat mengagetkan dirinya.

Secara refleks, dia melepaskan rangkulan tangan Hestia dari tubuhnya dan menjauh dari Hestia. Hestia pun terbangun dan terduduk di atas kasur tersebut. Memasang wajah polos yang disertai kemerahan di dua pipinya sehingga memberikan kesan imut yang manis bagi dirinya.

Dengan tampang garang, Naruto berdiri seraya mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Memandang tajam Hestia dengan penuh rasa amarah. Perlahan-lahan lahar kemarahannya akan naik ke puncak ubun-ubunnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!? KENAPA KAU TIDUR DI SAMPINGKU, HAH!? DASAR, GADIS YUKIONNA!" sembur Naruto yang berapi-api.

Dengan wajah kusut yang imut, Hestia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang dipakai Naruto tadi. Padahal dia berpakaian lengkap serba putih, tanpa bermaksud melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengan Naruto. Tapi, kesannya akan beda, jika ada orang yang melihatnya dan mengiranya melakukan yang bukan-bukan karena berdua saja dengan Naruto di kamar itu.

"Ma-Maaf... Aku merasa dingin. Makanya aku ke kamarmu supaya bisa berpelukan erat denganmu. Jadinya aku merasa hangat jika aku berada di dekatmu. Rasanya nyaman sekali jika berpelukan denganmu seperti itu."

"APA!? JANGAN MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN, TAHU! KALAU ADA YANG MELIHAT KITA SEPERTI ITU, PASTI MEREKA MENGIRA KITA YANG BUKAN-BUKAN!"

"Itu bagus sekali. Jadinya mereka mengira kita saling mencintai, kan?"

"APA KATAMU!? JANGAN HARAP!"

Naruto menggeram. Dia mulai mengejar Hestia dengan tampang yang sangat mengerikan dan menarik tangan Hestia dengan kasar. Menuntun Hestia agar Hestia keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"AYO, CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI! KALAU SAKURA SAMPAI MELIHATMU DI SINI, DIA PASTI AKAN MARAH BESAR PADAKU, TAHU!"

"Hei... Hei... Jangan tarik aku seperti ini!"

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"Naruto, tunggu!"

Dengan bersusah payah, Hestia mengikuti arahan Naruto karena Naruto menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Naruto sangat kesal dengan sikap Hestia yang seenaknya. Padahal dia sudah beberapa kali melarang Hestia untuk tidak mendekatinya, tapi Hestia tetap bebal, tetap juga mendekatinya secara tidak terduga.

Dibukanya pintu kamar itu, Naruto terkejut karena menemukan Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Sakura memasang wajah penasaran.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kamu ribut begitu?"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. Wajahnya sangat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Semua ini karena ulah yukionna ini. Dia seenaknya saja masuk ke kamarku dan tidur bersamaku dalam satu selimut."

"Oh begitu," Sakura manggut-manggut sebentar lalu tiba-tiba ternganga lebar."APA!? HESTIA TIDUR BERSAMAMU DALAM SATU SELIMUT?! DASAR, NARUTO PAYAH! SANNARO!"

BUAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, Naruto mendapatkan hadiah bogem mentah di pipi kirinya. Sakura meninjunya dengan sekuat tenaga karena mengira Naruto melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Hestia yang terkesan polos. Naruto pun tepar dan pingsan di lantai dengan pipi kiri yang membiru. Hestia yang panik, berusaha membangunkannya dengan bersusah payah.

"Akh, Naruto! Jangan mati! Sadarlah! Sadarlah!"

Sebaliknya Sakura menunjukkan wajah monsternya yang sangat mengerikan disertai kepalan tangan kanannya yang dihentakkan ke telapak tangan kirinya. Hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan asap sebagai efek dramatisnya.

"Dasar, Naruto payah! Berani-beraninya kamu memperlakukan Hestia seperti itu. Tidak bisa kumaafkan..."

Ternyata salah paham yang berujung kejadian naas bagi sang laki-laki ninja tersebut.

Betapa malangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Mr Uzumaki 22: oke, udah update nih. Makasih ya atas reviewnya.**

 **abd: terima kasih atas reviewmu. Ok, ini lanjut.**

 **Sato KiShi: terima kasih, Sato. Oh, gitu ya. Feelnya belum terasa. Maklum romance-nya belum terjadi. Hehehe...**

 **Islamiah: oh ini ya. Ok, terima kasih ya Islamiah.**

 **sanjaya karate lemkari dan 1: nama facebook saya Hikasya. Cari aja di facebook. Pasti ketemu. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewmu ya.**

 **Guest: maaf, lama updatenya. Ini saya lanjutkan.**

 **Blueprince1999: terima kasih atas reviewmu ya.**

 **DAMARWULAN: naruto pasti bisa melupakan sakura kok dan menerima cinta hestia sebagai pengganti sakura.**

 **Yustinus224: oke, ini lanjut.**

 **nawawim451: ya, ini lanjut. Makasih.**

 **ramadi riswanto: terima kasih atas jejakmu ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 4 up!**

 **Maaf, kelamaan saya update kelanjutan fic ini. Karena kendala nggak ada mood buat melanjutkannya. Nah, karena mood sudah ada, makanya saya lanjutkan atas permintaan seorang reader.**

 **Oke, selanjutnya akan saya usahain untuk mengupdate terus fic ini sampai tamat nantinya. Semoga saya selalu mendapatkan mood baik saat menulis kelanjutan fic ini.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Kamis, 16 Maret 2017**


End file.
